<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of visions by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199694">of visions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1: Future, Eugeo can see into the future, I took this concept very literally, I'm just glad at this point I got anything down on paper at all, M/M, Yujikiri Week 2020, i don't know what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugeo has visions of the future and things turn out better than they could have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, YujiKiriweek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugeo was antsy. His work with the tree should have been enough to distract him but to be honest, his mind was somewhere completely else. He knew it was foolish to get hung-up on something that might not happen but his eyes still strayed towards the treeline from time to time. The days were still long, so the man still had ample opportunity to appear but the fear that he wouldn’t just didn't let him go. He didn’t know how old he had been in his vision, so it might only happen next year or the year after that. Or never if Eugeo was particularly unlucky.</p><p>But meeting that person had been the only thing he’d been looking forward to for years, so he couldn’t help becoming slightly excited.</p><p>A few hours later Eugeo had given up on today. Soon the lighting would be all wrong and he honestly wasn’t sure this vision would come true at all. It seemed a little bit suspect that he of all people should meet some stranger he had never seen before. Not to mention that the person in his vision had had black hair and eyes and Eugeo hadn’t even known that was a thing.</p><p>He slid down the tree, staring emptily at his dry bread. It would be nice if he remembered the man better but the vision had come over him in a flash, leaving him to grasp at the shadows.</p><p>With a sigh he took a grumpy bite of his bread, watching some insects buzz by. He was curious enough he’d search for the stranger but any move from his side could easily change the future and what would he do if he walked away just for the man to come by and move on, never meeting him?</p><p>He twitched when he heard a noise, sitting up abruptly and running around the tree, his bread landing somewhere on the ground in the process. His heart skipped a beat.</p><p>There actually was a person. And just not any person, it was the man in his vision and while he hadn’t remembered his face completely before, looking at him just made something click in his brain. There was no doubt. That was him.</p><p>Without his vision and his tunic, Eugeo might have even been tempted to believe that he was looking at a girl since he had a really pretty face but his features were kind of strange. He stood out and not just because his eyes were really black. They were also wide open, startled at Eugeo’s sudden appearance and Eugeo realized how weird he must look having leaped around the tree to take a look at a person walking by.</p><p>Eugeo felt himself flush a little bit unsure how to proceed now. He couldn’t copy what he’d seen in his vision — partly because he didn’t remember it very well and partly because he’d just changed the scenario. “A-Are you lost?”, he asked, stumbling over his words.</p><p>“Eh?”, the man was obviously taken aback, his eyes darting around the clearing. “… That’s right but how did you know?”</p><p>Crap.</p><p>“Ah, um, you look like you are not from around here…”</p><p>Eugeo’s heart beat loudly in his chest while the man weighed the truth of his words. There wasn’t really any reason why Eugeo needed to impress him but the vision had just— it’d been so <em>warm. </em>Out of all things the thing he remembered the most keenly had been how comfortable he had felt and it hadn’t let him go since.</p><p>“Do you know where the next village is?”</p><p>Eugeo blinked. He was pretty sure… yes, that had been in his vision. The man had wanted to find lodging. What had he called it again? Rock out? Lock out? No, no, that was not right, if he remembered correctly it had been— “You want to log out?”</p><p>The man took in a sharp breath, relief almost palpable in his expression his body language changing from tense to relaxed in a heartbeat. “Are a player? Or somebody from Rath?… No, it doesn’t really matter but there has been a mistake. I need to log out and talk to Kikuoka, can you help me?”</p><p>… What?</p><p>Eugeo had no idea what this man was talking about. In his vision he’d been asked for a place to log out and then had been told it meant to find a hotel but his reaction didn’t make any sense. Perhaps player was another word for innkeeper? So then Rath was either a hotel or a town? And Kikuoka was obviously supposed to be a person but… “Don’t you have amnesia?”</p><p>“That’s why I said there has been a mistake. My memories from the real world should have been suppressed but I still remember everything clearly. Since you also seem to have your memories instead of being another tester you must be a member of Rath then?”</p><p>
  <em>He had his memories?!</em>
</p><p>But that made no sense. If he had his memories he must have been lied to in his vision. However this man shouldn’t have been able to abandon his calling since it broke the taboo index, so he had to have finished his task already but why run around without documents? And he seemed to think that Eugeo knew whatever he was talking about, which made everything even more confusing? He wasn’t supposed to have any memories? Real world? What on earth was Rath? A group? For what?</p><p>He couldn’t be a criminal… could he…?</p><p>No, actually, in the first place, he was human… right?</p><p>It was true that his features were kind of unique and his eye colour strange but that didn’t make him a person from the dark territory. Somebody from there or a criminal wouldn’t make it this far until an Integrity Knight caught them. Obviously he was up to something but that didn’t mean he wanted to do anything bad. Perhaps he just really wanted to forget his life before he had fulfilled his calling.</p><p>Not to mention what if he was like Alice, he wouldn’t deserve getting executed, he’d need help—</p><p>Eugeo took a sharp step back, pressing his hand against his eye. It was pulsing painfully and Eugeo could feel panic building up in him. Somebody grabbed his wrist and he struggled until he realized that it was the man who was gently tugging on his hand, looking worried. Strangely enough staring into concerned dark eyes made him want to trust the person in front of him and he let him move away his hand. Forcing his right eye to open, some tears slipped down his cheek.</p><p>The men turned completely still, staring with horror at his eye.</p><p>It made Eugeo who had actually calmed down some fear for the worst. He was definitely seeing a lot of red and something strange but how bad was the state of his eye for somebody to react like <em>that?</em></p><p>“You are not a player”, the man whispered, a frown forming on his forehead, his black lashes lowering.</p><p>Eugeo shook his head, making no move to remove the man’s hand on him. “I don’t know what that means.”</p><p>“And logging out?”</p><p>“... to check into a hotel…?”, Eugeo answered, embarrassed.</p><p>“Why did you ask me whether I had amnesia?”</p><p>Eugeo averted his gaze, pressing his lips together. He wouldn’t be able to answer that question unless he told him about his ability to look into the future and there was no way he’d believe that in the first place. “What is Rath?”</p><p>It was the man’s turn to turn silent. “... Point taken. What happened to your eye?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“There wasn’t anything going on save for me—”, he broke off, something like recognition entering his eyes.</p><p>“What did you just think off?”</p><p>“Nothing”, he said too fast, letting go off his wrist. “How do you feel? Do you want to sit down?”</p><p>Eugeo honestly didn’t know why he followed his invitation. There was nothing trustworthy about this man and his reluctance to answer Eugeo’s questions was just plainly fishy but it was difficult to distrust a person who’d showed such obvious concern before.</p><p>The grass underneath him was warmed up from Solus’ blessings and Eugeo decided that it couldn’t hurt to relax for a little bit. He’d been on a break anyway before Kirito interrupted him. His bread’s life had probably reached zero by now though...</p><p>He was contemplating still going there and taking a look even if ants had probably swarmed his food in the meantime but decided against it. What if the man asked why he had thrown it to the ground in the first place? “What’s your name?”</p><p>The stranger hesitated for a second before giving in. “It’s Kirito.”</p><p>“Where are you from?”</p><p>
  <em>“... No comment.”</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kirito cleared his throat awkwardly, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. “I mean, I don’t want to answer that question.”</p><p>Eugeo hummed in response. “That will be difficult though. The nearest village is the village I live in. It’s called Rulid. However I don’t think they’ll let you inside without any identification.”</p><p>“... I have no identification. And I can’t tell you where I am from. I’m sorry. If the village is no good, is there maybe some other place where I could find shelter? Anywhere would be fine.”</p><p>Eugeo felt a stab of pity in his chest. As far as he could see Kirito wasn’t a bad person and he didn’t want to just throw him into the wild. However even if he could somehow help Kirito sneak into the village, he still lived with his family, so he’d be exposed right away. “W-Well… there’s just one thing… if you were Vecta’s Lost Child, they’d probably let you in.”</p><p>“Vecta’s Lost Child?”</p><p>Eugeo nodded, staring at the ground, unable to meet Kirito’s eyes. It was all right, Kirito wasn’t dangerous. He wouldn’t put anyone in danger. He was just talking to a lost person and telling them a story. He was just doing that. “The god of darkness, Vecta, sometimes takes people from their villages and places them somewhere else, leaving them without any memories.”</p><p>“That really happens?”</p><p>“I have never seen it but there are enough stories of it. There is no reason not to believe in it.”</p><p>For some seconds there was only silence, Eugeo not daring to lift his head. There was shame clawing at his chest and he wished he had never said those words. What would Kirito think of him now?</p><p>“... Then, I suppose I count as Vecta’s Lost Child, too.” Eugeo lifted his head, looking Kirito’s sheepish grin. “Since, you know, I was also taken away and have no memories how I got here.”</p><p>Eugeo wanted to speak up to protest that he still had memories from before that at least but he swallowed it down. If Kirito said that it had to be right. Eugeo just had to believe his words. If he believed him, he could help him. “I can bring you to the village if you want to. It might help.”</p><p>Black eyes gazed at him making him feel horribly self-conscious before Kirito nodded lightly, bringing his hand forward to gently pat Eugeo’s shoulder once. “Thank you”, Kirito said, obviously touched and Eugeo had to look away.</p><p>“I’m not doing much.”</p><p>“I don’t think I got your name yet.”</p><p>“I’m Eugeo.”</p><p>The leaves rustled above them in the wind, Kirito’s black hair flowing in the breeze. For a second Eugeo was distracted by the sight before his gaze was inevitably drawn back to his face, heat building in his cheeks when he saw the warm smile in it. “Then, nice to meet you, Eugeo.”</p><p>“Nice— Nice to meet you too…”</p>
<hr/><p>Eugeo’s visions were never really consistent and sometimes he’d see plainly unimportant things. Even though it should be a great ability, it was honestly pretty useless. Alice’s ability to predict the weather had been a thousand times better.</p><p>However since Kirito had been introduced to the village, he’d barely ever left his side, choosing to help Eugeo out instead of adding himself to a more popular group, and if that was because he’d accidentally revealed some things in front of Eugeo he hadn’t wanted him to know and was trying to keep an eye on him… then he was glad. It felt like a humiliating thing to think but just seeing Kirito’s smile brightened his day and the thought of living in a world where he couldn’t look forward to Kirito greeting him in the mornings scared him.</p><p>He’d been surprisingly happy until he saw a vision that made his blood turn cold.</p><p>Kirito bleeding on the floor.</p><p>Selka bound, caught like she was cattle.</p><p>Goblins.</p><p>
  <em>The cave.</em>
</p><p>He had no idea how he had ended up there but it was unlikely he had found that place without some outside help. It might even be Eugeo’s fault. But why was Selka there? Kirito was naturally curious and frankly prone to attempt to break rules but Selka wasn’t. Since she was surrounded by people who knew that her sister had broken the taboo index, she had always needed to be especially careful to be the perfect child.</p><p>Eugeo’s breathing speed up, his hands shaking where they were holding onto the bread. His surroundings still didn’t seem quite real but he tried not to show how affected he was since Kirito was right next to him.</p><p>
  <em>“... and then Sister Azariya got mad at me. How was I supposed to know that those were offerings meant for err… Stacia?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kirito had eaten offerings meant for Stacia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Eugeo had met him this morning, Sister Azariya had maybe seemed slightly miffed but she had still wished him a good day. To think that he’d taken some precious offerings meant for Stacia just today… Kirito really didn’t know how privileged he was to get away so easily. Anyone else would have incurred her wrath for a month at least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Usually offerings are stored carefully, I’m surprised you found them… After all you didn’t eat anything on the altar, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wouldn’t!”, Kirito protested, offended. “If I had known it was an offering, I wouldn’t have taken it! Sister Azariya and Selka get really angry about things like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… Was that the only reason? What about Stacia? Did Kirito rank Selka and Sister Azariya higher in his mind than a god? Unless he didn’t worship her? But the only people not </em>
  <em>worshiping</em>
  <em> Stacia were the citizens of the Dark Territory…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eugeo shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. “You can be glad they’re so negligent with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You pray to Stacia, too, right? Does she grant wishes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do. I’m sure she answers prayers sometimes. But even when she doesn’t, she’s the goddess of creation. Without her, I wouldn’t exist, so isn’t praying to her natural?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, that wasn’t what I was trying to say… I was… curious”, he finally decided on, tugging on the grass in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awkward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eugeo wondered whether he should simply drop the topic and talk about something else. What Kirito was asking was getting uncomfortably close to blasphemy and that was forbidden. Not to mention it was unsettling him.</em>
</p><p>“... and then Sister Azariya got mad at me.” He turned his head around so fast he almost felt dizzy, staring at Kirito saying those dreaded words, a small pout on Kirito’s red lips. “How was I supposed to know that those were offerings meant for err… Stacia?”</p><p>Stacia help him. He needed to stop this before it started—</p><p>
  <em>“You need to pay more attention. In any case the gods are important, so you should be glad she forgave you </em>
  <em>so</em>
  <em> fast”, Eugeo declared, hoping this would ward of any further discussions. Thankfully this meant his vision wouldn’t become reality and he heaved a silent sigh of relief even if the pout on Kirito’s lips intensified.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wouldn’t count that as forgiving. She was really cold when I wished her a good day.”</em>
</p><p>Eugeo froze awkwardly in place, not knowing what to do. He usually never got visions after each other and this was horrid. He needed to say something else, anything else.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s too bad Sister Azariya is mad at you but I’m sure she’ll calm down soon. I’m glad at least the weather is nice today”, Eugeo said, quickly changing the subject, trying to get rid of the pout on Kirito’s face. Hopefully that would also get rid of his vision. “How about we go to the river after work?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, that sounds nice!” Kirito grinned at him, standing up with a spring in his step. Let’s give our best and hurry up! I can’t wait</em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>No, no,<strong><b> no.</b></strong></p><p>
  <em>Eugeo closed his eyes trying to ignore the visions currently playing out in his brain. Maybe if he ignored it it would just go away. It had to go away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eugeo, are you all right? Is your eye hurting again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He almost felt like smiling when he heard his voice. At least there was one person who cared about him</em>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>Eugeo grimaced, wondering whether he should simply jump up and run away.</p><p>“Eugeo, are you all right?”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Kirito blinked. “Eh… excuse me?”</p><p>“Just… stop talking.”</p><p>“... all right.”</p><p>“I like your dark eyes”, Eugeo stated, simply to make sure that none of his visions would come true. Thankfully nothing else happened and he leaned his back against the tree, trying to ignore the mess that was his head right now. Hopefully this was an outlier. One vision was already enough to make him feel unbalanced but multiple visions just made him want to hide his head under a pillow.</p><p>After around a minute, he felt better and turned to Kirito to hopefully smooth things over, startling when he saw him already staring at him.</p><p>“Are you feeling better now?”</p><p>He thought for sure Kirito would ask him something but Kirito said nothing and Eugeo couldn’t be more thankful for it.</p><p>“Sorry”, he still offered, feeling bad about having told Kirito to shut up.</p><p>Kirito’s lip quirked into a grin, his head raising to smirk down on Eugeo. “It’s fine. When else would you have confessed to me that you liked my smoldering eyes?”</p><p>Eugeo’s teeth clacked together. “That is not what I said!”</p><p>“Wasn’t it~? I could have sworn... Maybe you should repeat what you said then?”</p>
<hr/><p>Despite Eugeo’s attempts to be careful, Selka still ended up missing. It had been his fault — he’d mostly focused on Kirito, never imagining that Selka would run off by herself. So when he heard of Selka’s disappearance he wasn’t prepared. Even if he told the village where Selka had gone, he doubted Jink’s proficiency in fighting of the horde of goblins he had seen in his vision, and nobody would believe him in the first place if he told them about the threat. If anything it was sure to make it more difficult for Eugeo to go save her and he couldn’t risk it.</p><p>He knew Kirito would come along if he asked him to but<em> he couldn’t.</em></p><p>It was too dangerous. He still remembered his vision of him lying on the floor, hurt.</p><p>Instead of informing anyone of where he was going, Eugeo ran off by himself, hoping to catch up to her before the goblins caught her. In his panic he sprinted there the whole way, only pausing when he was close to the cave and still didn’t see Alice’s sister.</p><p>She must be inside.</p><p>And if she was inside, there was a high chance she had been captured already.</p><p>Eugeo swallowed heavily.</p><p>He should have somehow convinced Jink to come along after all or at least tried to inform the villagers where they were... now if they went missing nobody would know. However he didn’t have time for regrets now. If he turned back now, the goblins might leave while he was gone and he’d never see Selka again.</p><p>He tightened the grip on the knife he had brought along. His hands were shivering but he continued on, picking up a plant to light up on the way. It would make it easier for the goblins to spot him but —</p><p>
  <em>“What’s this?”, Eugeo asked, staring at the helmet on Kirito’s shelf. It looked worn but it was obviously well</em>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>cared for and it looked different than the one Kirito had put on him the last time they had ridden his motorcycle. That frankly had been terrifying and Eugeo wasn’t too keen for a repeat performance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kirito paused while tugging of his tie, the sight of Kirito undressing causing the butterflies in Eugeo’s stomach to flutter vicariously. It reminded him of… other reasons… why Kirito could be undressing and he needed to avert his gaze to hide the red in his cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, this is a Nerve Gear. The predecessor of the Amusphere.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, wasn’t that the killer machine the</em>
  <em>n—</em>
  <em>??!!</em>
</p><p>Eugeo blinked frantically, hoping the vision would taper off. This was probably the worst moment to have a vision since seeing two things at once meant he couldn’t really concentrate on not being discovered by the goblins.</p><p>He shook his head, trying to shake of the vision like a bad dream. In truth it wasn’t all too far from how having a vision felt. Sometimes he had visions in his dreams too and in those moments figuring out what was dream and what was vision wasn’t easy. This one had been... weird, but Eugeo was willing to ignore it for now.</p><p>Just because he’d seen it, didn’t mean it would come true.</p><p>Not to mention that just like dreams it was difficult to remember the details of his visions which made everything just more confusing. There were a lot of times Eugeo would just pause and think that he’d seen this in a vision before but not remember when or what and it made his ability even more useless than usually since it merely distracted him.</p><p>Thankfully none of the goblins discovered him and he managed to hide himself quite well, silently surveying the situation.</p><p>This was even worse than he remembered it.</p><p>Selka was caught and in the other side of the room, a group of goblins blocking his way and even though they were terrifying, their leader was even more so. His small knife might as well have been a flower for how secure he felt with it.</p><p>A vision would be useful right now but of course everything stayed silent and Eugeo innerly despaired. Maybe if there was a distraction he could slip over to where she was and cut the ropes before running off with her but while there were ample of things he could use around him, he wasn’t foolish enough to hope that throwing a stone would be enough.</p><p>He’d just need to wing it.</p><p>Fighting was out of the question but there was quite some cover to be had. Eugeo needed to make it if he wanted Selka to survive. Gritting his teeth he inched forward, feeling horribly exposed while making his way over to hide behind what he hoped was suitable cover.</p><p>His shoulders relaxed incrementally when he reached his next hiding spot safely, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He glanced around his hiding spot feeling his stomach sink when he realized there was a good strip he’d just have to run and hope nobody would see him, cold sweat running down his body.</p><p>This was hopeless.</p><p>But he couldn’t leave Selka behind and abandon her like he had done with Alice, so he continued on. Despite his efforts, he was caught unaware, the sound of iron cutting air being the only thing announcing his doom before something warm smacked into him, sending him tumbling onto the ground, a clattering sound alerting him of the fact that he had lost his knife. The air was forced out of his chest, his back smarting but a hand stopped his head from suffering through the same fate and Eugeo knew who his mysterious savour was even before he moved away his head from the chest he was pressed up against, black filling his vision. He teared up but neither of them had the luxury to talk right now or in Eugeo’s case to apologize profusely for having forced Kirito to rescue him.</p><p>“Grab a sword”, Kirito commanded, evading another attack and diving down to grab one from the ground, Eugeo followed his lead decidedly less gracefully, his sword almost slipping out of his sweaty hands.</p><p>He’d apologize later.</p><p>Right now he had to make sure his vision didn’t fully come true. If Kirito got hurt because of Eugeo’s foolishness... he wouldn’t be able to bear it.</p>
<hr/><p>Eugeo and Kirito had a weird sort of understanding between them.</p><p>It was obvious the other person was hiding something but they had silently mutually decided to never ask in exchange for the other person leaving their own secret alone.</p><p>Eugeo itched to ask— yearned for it in fact but he trusted that if it was something Kirito could tell him he’d have already done so. After all Eugeo would have if he could. However his stupid ability never worked how he wanted it to and it made it impossible to prove that he wasn’t just making it up, so Eugeo never dared to tell Kirito about it. What if he didn’t believe him? Or if he just humored him without really trusting his words?</p><p>Eugeo himself thought that his ability to see the future was more than a little bit suspicious, so he wouldn’t blame Kirito but he was horrified at the thought.</p><p>That being said Eugeo was thankful for his ability. Without it, he wouldn’t have had his meeting with Kirito to look forward to which had given him strength for quite some time despite Eugeo’s protests and denials otherwise. Not to mention that he wouldn’t have known to throw the glowing flower in the cave to save Kirito from being carved in two. It was almost miraculous they had both survived it with only minor injuries. Well, — he glanced at his best friend next to him who was letting out an impressed noise when he looked at the house of the major— not so much a miracle as Kirito’s unprecedented, unexplained sword skills. Eugeo did admit was he was probably very biased but the Aincrad style Kirito boasted about was enough to inspire awe in him. It was quick and efficient and fluid and— Eugeo might be in love.</p><p>With the sword style!</p><p>Well, not really, since it was a sword style, but it had been a metaphor.</p><p>He had obviously been not talking about Kirito but his sword style but there was no question that the man himself was very loveable indeed. Eugeo couldn’t be more glad he had chosen him of all people to pass his knowledge on and he was actually very proud whenever Kirito praised him.</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder if they have dogs here…?”, Kirito said, inclining his head. Eugeo didn’t know what about the polished building in front of him had made Kirito think about dogs but Eugeo was very sure there weren’t any.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t think they have any dogs.”</p><p>Kirito froze before turning around, dark eyes surveying him. “I haven’t said anything about dogs yet.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Ohhh.</p><p>Eugeo broke eye contact, clearing his throat. “I just thought you might inquire after them…” He laughed awkwardly, too aware of Kirito’s burning gaze. This was not the first time Eugeo had screwed up but it was the first time Kirito called him out on it.</p><p>Eugeo had kind of figured out what caused a lot of his visions and had determined it to be excitement or any other emotion that made his thoughts race. Apparently when his thoughts were running a million mels an hour it was easier for a vision to sneak in.</p><p>And Kirito definitely made him excited.</p><p>However Eugeo was starting to think that it was perhaps for the wrong reasons…</p>
<hr/><p>Eugeo was panicking.</p><p>His breath was too fast, his heart beating out of his chest and he was actually starting to feel woozy.</p><p>Today had been a good day.</p><p>He’d gone out with Kirito to visit the city and despite the weather forcing them to go home earlier than either of them had liked, spending the rest of the evening together had been fun.</p><p>That was why Eugeo had been completely unprepared for the vision that had overcome him while laying on bed. He’d like to say that it was just his overactive imagination but this was one of the times he was sure it was a vision. Humbert and Raios tying up Tiese and Ronye and—</p><p>Eugeo couldn’t finish his thought.</p><p>Of course he couldn’t sleep now anymore but Eugeo was almost glad. He didn’t want to fall asleep with those images in his mind.</p><p>What was he going to do now? How could he stop that? He had to do something but what??</p><p>He didn’t know what he could do to stop it!</p><p>He startled when the door to his door opened, his best friend looking worriedly at him. There was no time to protest before Kirito moved forward, softly touching Eugeo’s shaking hands. “Eugeo, what is wrong?”</p><p>Eugeo’s lip wobbled and with a start he realized that <em>he’d been making noises.</em></p><p>No wonder Kirito had come in. However, no matter how much he needed Kirito’s help right now, he had no way to explain his fears. “T-There is nothing—”, his voice broke off, flinching away when Kirito’s hand came up to brush some tears from his cheeks. <em>Tiese and Ronye,</em> Stacia, he couldn’t— “We need to leave the academy.”</p><p>Kirito was surprised but then that was to be expected. This was Eugeo’s best attempt to save Alice but he somehow had to find a different way. If leaving the academy meant that those two were safe, Eugeo would do it, but asking this of Kirito was just not fair and he couldn’t even explain…</p><p>“All right”, Kirito answered, soothingly rubbing his cheek. “Tell me why though?”</p>
<hr/><p>They did not end up leaving the academy.</p><p>Feeling too guilty about what he was asking from Kirito, Eugeo had actually revealed his ability to him. Instead of laughing at him Kirito had listened seriously. He seemed vaguely conflicted at the end though not dubious, pointing out instances where Eugeo had acted strangely or possessed unexplained knowledge. Afterwards they spent a lot of time with Eugeo talking about his ability, Kirito asking him so many questions he felt like he might be dizzy. At first Eugeo tried to hide his stranger visions but he accidentally outed himself during their discussions and those visions seemed to make Kirito even more confused than before though strangely... happy?</p><p>He seemed to waver somewhere between disbelief and happiness and Eugeo really felt like asking but Kirito had still not revealed his secrets to him, so Eugeo kept quiet.</p><p>They’d planned on finishing all the preparations to leave the academy in a week, however Raios and Humbert got attacked by crabs only three days later, making it impossible for Eugeo’s vision to come true.</p><p>Nobody knew why they had been at the river but it got written down as an accident.</p><p>Eugeo was sure he had recently seen Kirito with a book about aquatic dangers but he didn’t go and pick up the book to look inside. Neither did he ask Kirito about the contents of his conversation with Raios and Humbert the day before the incident.</p>
<hr/><p>Kirito’s secret was honestly a lot bigger than Eugeo’s had been.</p><p>He knew why he hadn’t told him since the Taboo Index would have stopped Eugeo from being able to form the relationship he had with him otherwise but if Eugeo wasn’t capable of looking into the future... their future would have been very different.</p><p>First of all; he wouldn’t even have known that Kirito had been lying.</p><p>Eugeo preferred not to think about that.</p><p>Instead he glanced at the man next to him, their eyes meeting before both of them averted them again. Eugeo had some... dreams — visions — before and they’d been steadily working their way towards this and now with Kirito having turned their evening in some romantic date love novel authors would be proud off, there was expectation hanging in the air.</p><p>It wasn’t a matter of if but when and they both knew it.</p><p>
  <em>A soft hand brushed against Eugeo’s and he jumped back, stuttering clumsily when he realized what he had done. He’d actually stopped Kirito from holding his hand. This had to be the height of stupidity and he’d finally reached it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully Kirito didn’t look upset, though the red of his cheeks belied his calm expression. If he actually gripped Kirito’s hand, he was sure it would be sweaty, and Eugeo </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>yearned.</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eugeo”, Kirito started, eyes darting around nervously before connecting with Eugeo’s, his dark eyes sending a shiver down his spine. “I like you. I’m happy that you came with me today.”</em>
</p><p>Eugeo sucked in a sharp breath, his heart stuttering. “I like you too!”</p><p>Kirito stumbled, shocked black eyes darting over to him. “You… I—!”</p><p>Eugeo flushed even brighter, realizing that he had just answered to a vision that would only happen a few seconds later… or not at all anymore because Eugeo had ruined it. He took everything back. <em>This</em> was the height of stupidity.</p><p>Grabbing his hand while he was drawing back, Kirito stopped him in place, a small pout on his face. “I wanted to be the one to say it first…”</p><p>“... I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kirito sighed, pressing his forehead against Eugeo’s, their faces so close Eugeo could feel his hot breath on his face. Eugeo bit his lip, distracting Kirito for a second before he looked up again, his fingers intertwining with Eugeo’s instead of just holding onto his hand loosely. Eugeo twitched. “I like you, Eugeo.”</p><p>Eugeo wanted to be closer, wanted to hear these words spoken against his lips—</p><p>
  <em>Their breaths mingled, Kirito letting out a soft noise before he tilted his head and Eugeo swooned, losing his balance for a second and Kirito, unable to support both their weights, ended up stumbling back, almost being crushed against the wall if Eugeo hadn’t intervened last second. He was about to apologize but Kirito didn’t give him the opportunity to before he reconnected their lips, gently scratching his scalp and Eugeo forgot to breathe.</em>
</p><p>Eugeo whimpered, his legs buckling, heat rushing through his body. It wasn’t the most explicit vision he’d ever had but right now he was <em>so close</em> to Kirito, so close to actually having his vision come true and—</p><p>His knees landed on the floor, Kirito staring at him with shock.</p><p>Eugeo looked down and closed his eyes.</p><p>Wasn’t there a hole for him to disappear to?</p><p>“I haven’t even done anything yet…”, Kirito muttered.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, Eugeo repeated, not daring to open his eyes even when Kirito squatted down and brushed some hair out of his face.</p><p>“Must have been a nice vision for you to react like that.”</p><p>Eugeo’s eyes started burning.</p><p>“Ah, wait, I didn’t mean it meanly!”, he could basically see Kirito fretting in front of him even without opening his eyes.</p><p>“I know… it’s just… embarrassing”, Eugeo admitted, opening his eyes. There was a quick flash of Kirito lying on a bed but thankfully it disappeared before Eugeo could take in any details.</p><p>“I should have expected some visions… after all, you are definitely excited right now…”</p><p>Eugeo frowned at his best friend because he was definitely teasing him right now. “I can’t tell whether you really want to get kissed with that attitude.”</p><p>His partner blinked, a grin breaking out on his face before he brushed his nose against Eugeo’s.</p><p>“By you? Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's not much to say. I'm way too late for this because recently I haven't felt like writing at all but I promised to myself I'd participate in this fanweek no matter what TM, so here you go. It's better than nothing?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>